


Kylux: The Library AU

by hookedphantom



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, but you'll have to wait, there will be dirty sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedphantom/pseuds/hookedphantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux works in a library. Kylo Ren is a regular there. Awesomeness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

The young man who comes into the library is, frankly, a bit odd. He never ceases to check out a bizarre rock CD. I see some weird tastes, working in a public library and all, but I must say, I wish he would check something else out besides a CD, like a book, or a movie, or anything, really. I have offered to help him find a novel or a film that would suit his tastes, but he generally looks at me like I am insane. To be honest, he doesn’t even talk. 

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like to take home a book?” I ask him. 

I receive the look of death in return. He takes the CDs off the desk and grabs his card from me, but instead of exiting the building like he normally does, he turns and heads back into the stacks. 

Lord help me, I might faint if he takes something home that isn’t a ridiculous CD. My lovely co-worker Phasma takes a seat at the check-out computer beside me. She gives me a curt nod and turns her attention to a young lady with a giant pile of books on mechanics. 

“Hello, Rey. I see you found what you were looking for.” Phasma says with as much politeness as she can muster. 

A big pile of movies is placed on the desk and Poe Dameron peeks his head around it, passing me his card. 

“Hey, Hux. I think I have some fines on my card.” He looks sheepish.

I have to stifle a laugh. “When do you not have fines, Mr. Dameron? Let me check for you.” 

I check his card, and he pays the 10 credits he has owing on his card. He takes his big pile of movies and promises me that this time the films won’t be late.  
“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Dameron.” 

The man after Mr. Dameron shocks me a little bit. It’s the bizarre rock CD person again. But he’s holding a novel. He places the novel on the counter and hands me his card. In silence, as per usual. 

“Mr. Solo, a book this time?” I give him a look of feigned shock. 

Surprisingly enough, I don’t get a death glare. “Yes. Please call me Kylo Ren. Can you change the name on my card to Kylo Ren?” 

“I can, but I would need a piece of ID to do so. Do you have any ID with that name?”

The look on his face is a cross between embarrassment and anger. I must try not to laugh at the poor fellow. 

“No. I do not have any ID with that name. But I am changing my name to Kylo Ren.”

“Unfortunately, Mr. Ren, I can’t change the name on your card without ID.” 

“Ok. Thank you anyways.” He angrily takes the book and his card from me, stomping out of the building. 

“Has a bit of a temper, that one. And he’s quite odd.” Phasma turns to me and whispers. “I know we get some real oddities here, but that one’s a nutter.”  
I really wish it was appropriate to laugh at loud at this job. Phasma smirks at me and asks if any patrons have caught my eye recently. She says she’s a big fan of the old Mr. Skywalker. It’s strange, but I feel a flush rise up through my body. 

The smile on her face grows. “So there IS someone! Who is it? Do tell. You know, Hux, you never seemed the affectionate type to me.” 

I didn’t even know I had feelings for someone. I rack my brain to think about who it is, but nothing comes. Phasma knows I prefer men, so at least we have gotten that out of the way. 

It couldn’t be, could it? No, I think to myself, that’s stupid. He’s moody and has only ever taken a book out once. I happen to love literature and reading, so I couldn’t possibly. I certainly do not have feelings for Mr. Ben Solo. 

However, I do love a good challenge. And Mr. Ben Solo is one hell of a challenge. He’s a fucking mess. He could use some order in his life. And I could use some insanity in mine. 

I wink at Phasma, who’s still patiently awaiting a response. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” 

She sighs heavily and turns back to the computer, looking through the e-mails for something to do. I turn back to the computer and open up his account. Naturally, he has some ridiculous sounding discs checked out on his card, but the novel he checked out catches my eye. I google it, and I have to roll my eyes at the ridiculous plot. It’s about a boy who kills his parents – jesus. What kind of weirdo am I finding myself interested in? 

One older woman comes up to me with a big pile of books on “parenting your rogue son.” I smirk and take her card, trying not to smile when her name comes up. Leia Organa Solo.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More awesomeness ensues at Starkiller library.

Another day, another bunch of nutty library patrons. 

Rey is standing in front of Phasma, waiting to see which of her books can be renewed and which can’t. The phone rings loudly, so I pick it up. There’s some incredibly heavy breathing on the end. 

“Yes, hello, you’ve reached Starkiller library, Hux speaking. What can I do for you?” 

“Hello, Mr. Hux. It’s, uh, Ben Solo. Kylo Ren. I was wondering when the book that I checked out is due?” 

I try not to sigh loudly. We always tell patrons when their items are due when they check it out. “I’ll check for you. Hold on.” I open his account on the computer and scan through his items. “Not for another two weeks, Mr. Solo.” 

I can hear him gulp on the other end of the phone. “Right, well. I need my, uh, pin number.”

I check it for him and read it out to him. “Can I help you with anything else, Mr. Solo? Would you like a hold on Hamlet or something?” 

“Oh, can you do that over the phone? Then yes please. I’d like a hold on Hamlet. Yeah, I think I’d like that.”

“Alright, I’ll do that for you. Have a nice day Mr. Solo.” He thanks me, and I move back to the computer and place the hold for him. Phasma smirks at me and asks if I enjoy the annoying patrons. 

I struggle not to blush. “I don’t really think the young Mr. Solo is annoying, persay, just needs a bit of help.”

And then her smirk grows. She winks at me. “I see.”

-

The next day, one of our shelving staff calls in sick. When they call in sick, desk staff is required to take care of the shelving. Phasma nominates me. “You’re better at it than I am,” she claims. Bullshit, I think, but whatever. I’ll do it. 

So I take the cart into the stacks and start shelving the books. I’ve been doing a good job, moving quickly, when I see Ben Solo looking at the books. My heart rises into my throat and I try my very hardest to ignore him. I try to shelve the books as silently as possible, hoping and praying that he doesn’t notice me.   
And then I fuck up. I drop a book on the ground, and it crashes against the shelf, making a very loud noise. Ben startles and turns to me. 

“Oh, hello Hux! I was actually wondering if you could help me find something.” 

I plaster a fake smile on my face. “Absolutely. What can I help you find?” 

He asks me if I can recommend any good mystery novels, so I lead him over to a popular mystery author. I bend down to get him the first one in a series, and I can   
feel his eyes glide over my body. 

Jesus fuck, I’m gone for this man. And it’s a problem. 

As I stand back up, I right my clothes and curtly nod at him, heading back towards my cart. I’m ready to happily continue on ignoring him, when he calls out for me.   
I sigh, turn back to him, and exasperatedly ask him what he wants. 

The smile on his face is absolutely fucking unbearable. “Can you grab number 2 for me as well?” 

When I’m back there, bent over once again, his breathing turns heavy and he places a hand on my shoulder. When I hand him the book, his lips are very close to mine.   
Oh my lord, do I ever want this. I don’t want to admit it to myself, but I really, really do. 

But I can’t. This is a professional workplace and I’m an intelligent young man with good prospects. I could afford to lose this job to workplace indecency, but is he worth it? I like him and all, but he really isn’t. I give him a smile and slide past him, heading back to the cart and my head high.   
I can’t, and won’t, allow myself to be fucked over by this young weirdo who happens to have very nice hair and very lovely eyes. I continue my work without looking back at him. I won’t even think about him anymore today. 

The lovely older lady with the pile of books on parenting her rogue son approaches me. 

“I just wanted to thank you for actually getting him to read. If you could get him away from the dark fiction, that would be even better, but I really am just thankful he’s reading. Also, could you help me find the parenting section back?” 

I give her a smile. She’s a sweet lady, doesn’t deserve such a weird son. No matter how pretty his eyes are. I lead her over to the parenting section and she thanks me once again.


End file.
